Tales of the Undetermined
by Snowstar98
Summary: Rosemary, Payton, and Ruby are three friends from America who get a letter from Hogwarts. They go there and end up in a house called Undetermined and rename it Lynxheart, unknown to the other students. These crazy friends cause trouble at the school, but when Voldemort returns to power, it is up to Lynxheart to make themselves known. takes place after the 19 years later! Rated T
1. The discovery

**Here's a Harry Potter Fanfic I'm writing with my two best friends. Each chapter is from someone else's point of view. I don't own Harry Potter! I only own the characters in this story, sort of. My friends helped me come up with them.**

**Short prologue**

_Rosemary looked at the dagger made of onyx we had just found. She slowly walked towards it "That dagger is really shiny" she said, getting ready to touch it._

"_NO! NO! NO! ROSEMARY DON'T-"my words were cut off as she poked it and a bright light surrounded us, knocking all three of us back. A faint "I have returned" was heard. _

_Payton groaned getting up, and then rounded on Rosemary in a blind rage. "ROSEMARY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHEN IS IT EVER A GOOD IDEA TO TOUCH A SHINY ANCIENT ARTIFACT?" she asked, practically screaming. Rosemary shrugged, not answering._

_I moaned, getting off the ground as well. Just then, an owl's piercing screech filled the air, and a letter landed in my hands. I opened it up, and read it. I nearly fainted at what it said._

"_Guys, we have a problem. Rosemary brought Voldemort back to life" I said._

**Chapter 1 starts now!**

I was just being my ordinary self with my two ordinary friends, Payton and Rosemary. Wrong! We were our usual hyper selves today, and that meant when that bell rung, and 6th grade was dismissed to the upstairs of our school, we were running. No, we were sprinting towards homeroom. We always raced, and the school got used to it. Our homeroom teacher was not surprised when we rounded that corner and came sliding into the room, face planting into the wall and landing on top of each other.

Payton laughed, falling off the top of the dog pile. "I think I won that one!" she exclaimed happily. Rosemary and I replied in unison "No, we did!" "I think that if you guys hadn't used up all of our detention slips, you would be in detention right now" A voice said above us.

All of us peered up into the eyes of our Homeroom teacher, Ms. Raven. She tolerated us a lot, but we occasionally pushed her over the edge on some days. I guess today was a someday.

"Ms. Raven, we didn't mean to face plant. We were only being kids!" I stated, defending my friends. Ms. Raven's gaze softened. Everyone knew she tolerated me the most because of my ADHD and getting used to it. I was only diagnosed with it a month ago. "I know Ruby, but you need to grow up some. You won't be a kid forever" she stated, then sighed. "Just head to your seats then"

Ms. Raven was our favorite teacher. She taught language arts. That is our best subject, especially mine. I guess I surprised myself on that one. I can be distracting at times because I'm always tapping my foot, or drumming. I didn't even play drums in band. I was a clarinet player. Yet, for some reason I always had drumsticks in my bag or on me. The school allowed it of course once they knew why.

"Ruby, do you need to go take your ADHD pills?" Ms. Raven whispered to me, breaking my thoughts. I squirmed uncomfortably. I hated admitting to having ADHD. That's why only my two best friends and my teachers knew about it. "N-no ma'am" I stuttered. She nodded and walked back to the desk.

The reason for me being uncomfortable about admitting to having ADHD is people are always looking for reasons to bully other kids. They already pick on me enough, and it hurts and angers me. I couldn't even imagine what they would do if they found out I had ADHD.

Language arts ended too soon and I began to walk towards my locker, sticking the drumsticks back in my pockets. "Ruby, what are you going to do in high school? They won't tolerate your ADHD and drumming with drumsticks in class. It won't end well." Payton informed me. I shrugged, closing my eyes. I tried not to think about it. High school expected kids with ADHD and ADD to be accustomed to it and behave. I wouldn't be ready for it.

The rest of the day was pure torture. My teachers may tolerate me having drumsticks, but they don't always enjoy the drumming. Finally when I thought I was going to lose it, the last period of the day came along. I relaxed some and headed off towards band. As I walked in, I pocketed the drumsticks and pulled my clarinet case out and began to put it together. Band was one of the only classes where I could sit still. I guess I did need ADHD pills, but I wanted to prove I could handle this on my own.

"Slenderman!" a voice said behind me. I yelped, and jumped and then ran and hid behind some of the instruments. The same voice laughed and walked over to me. I relaxed some and joined in laughing. "Rosemary, why must you do that to me?" I asked. She shrugged and smiled "it's fun" she replied.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _I groaned and opened my eyes. Whoever was trying to wake me up at 8:00 in the morning on a Saturday would pay. Standing up, I walked over to my door and opened it. Nothing was there. Getting annoyed, I walked back over to my bed and collapsed. _Tap. Tap. Tap_. I lifted my head and looked out my window.

"What is that?!" I practically screeched. There was an owl at my window, in the day, in a place where owls are not commonly found. To make it weirder, a letter was tied to it. Nonetheless I opened the window and in flew the owl. I took the letter from it and sighed "Now can I go back to sleep?" I ask. It hoots and leaves.

Sighing I open the letter, and in it I find a very amusing surprise.

_Dear Ms. Green,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 25th._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_Of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_By Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_By Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

I nearly fainted reading it. I quickly called Payton and Rosemary, putting us in a conference call. All I heard was squealing. "Guys, I got a letter too!" I stated. Well, that did it. Soon we were all screaming and talking with each other frantically. "I just sent mine back to Hogwarts!" Rosemary stated. "I did too!" Payton replied. "I can say the same!" I piped in.

"Mah Buds, we got ourselves a house even!" I said, trying to act gangster. Rosemary and Payton cracked up. "Ruby, you fail at gangster. You have to do the voice right!" Rosemary advised. I smiled and shifted through the letter. "Sweet, we even got plane tickets!" I said.

It didn't take a lot to convince our parents to let us go. The car ride to the airport was boring though. True we had movies, IPods, laptops, and a wireless internet thing, but when you're ADHD and sitting in a car with your two best friends. Things get hard fast. I pulled out my drumsticks and started drumming on the seats and on the doors, and on Rosemary. Rosemary sighed, getting annoyed.

Finally, Payton reached over and stole my drumsticks. "No more drumming for you!" she said, clearly annoyed. Rosemary started laughing and I held a hurt expression on my face. "I need to drum though. I'm bored" I said. Payton sighed "Then do something else!" she said. I smiled evilly and began to sing. "This is the song that never ends! It goes on and on my friends! Someone started singing it, not knowing what it was, and the song lives on just because this is the song that never ends!" I kept singing it over and over. Payton dropped my drumsticks and banged her head against the door repeatedly.

After an hour of singing the song, my throat was getting hoarse and I had Rosemary's hand wrapped around it. "Ruby would you just shut up already before I decide to kill you? I will use your drumsticks even!" she growled, annoyed. Payton looked over at us. "Aw that's no fun. Can't we tire her to a tree in the woods and let Slenderman come after her?" Payton asked. I gulped, scared. "Ok, I'll stop singing" I said. Rosemary removed her hand from my throat and Payton gave the drumsticks back. "Here, I'd rather have you drumming then singing. You're singing is atrocious." She joked. I smiled and put my earphones in my ears and listened to my IPod while drumming.

Rosemary tapped me on the shoulders and I removed my earphones. "What?" I asked, annoyed. She pointed down at my IPod. My earphones weren't plugged in. She then looked up at me. "You have the Pokémon theme song on your IPod? You are awesome!" she told me. Payton looked over at us. "Let's sing!" she said. We grinned and I restarted the song.

"_I want to be the very best, _

_Like no one ever was._

_To catch them is my real test, _

_To train them is my cause._

_I will travel across the land, _

_Searching far and wide._

_Each Pokémon to understand_

_The power that's inside_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_It's you and me_

_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokémon! _

_You're my best friend, _

_In a world we must defend._

_Pokémon_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_A heart so true._

_Our courage will pull us through._

_You teach me and I'll teach you._

_Pokémon._

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_Yeah_

_Every challenge along the way_

_With courage I will face._

_I will battle everyday_

_To claim my rightful place._

_Come with me the time is right._

_There's no better team._

_Arm and arm well win the fight._

_It's always been our dream._

_Pokémon! _

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_It's you and me_

_I know it's my destiny _

_Pokémon! _

_Oh, you're my best friend, _

_In a world we must defend._

_Pokémon! _

_A heart so true._

_Our courage will pull us through._

_You teach me and I'll teach you._

_Pokémon! _

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_Yeah!_

_Pokémon! _

_It's you and me_

_I know it's my destiny _

_Pokémon! _

_Oh, you're my best friend, _

_In a world we must defend._

_Pokémon! _

_A heart so true._

_Our courage will pull us through._

_You teach me and I'll teach you." _

We finished the song giggling and high fiving. I smiled at my friends "Hey guys guess what I brought?" I said, taking out things in my 'fun bag' as I called it. I pulled out a sketch book, a few binders, and an angry bird. Taking a blue binder I opened it up, and inside were my Pokémon cards. Rosemary grinned "You sure do know what to bring. Good idea bringing the angry bird stuffed animal. I brought my angry pig stuffed animal" she said. Payton took my angry bird and began tossing it in the air. "What I want to know is why you guys have these" she said. I shrugged "We get bored"

As I put my stuff away, Rosemary took my IPod from me and started looking at my songs. "YES! Payton and Ruby sing with me!" she said as she clicked on a song. We laughed and began to sing once more.

"_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

_Deception _

_An outrage!_

_He can't change his stripes!_

_Disgrace _

_For shame!_

_You know these Outsider types!_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

_See you later, agitator!_

_Deception _

_An outrage!_

_Just leave us alone!_

_Disgrace _

_For shame!_

_Traitor, go back with your own!_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

_See you later, agitator!_

_Born in grief_

_Raised in hate_

_Helpless to defy his fate_

_Let him run_

_Let him live_

_But do not forget_

_What we cannot forgive_

_And he is not one of us_

_He has never been one of us_

_He is not part of us_

_Not our kind_

_Someone once lied to us_

_Now we're not so blind_

_For we knew he would do what he's done_

_And we know that he'll never be one of us_

_He is not one of us_

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Deception"_

We sang the song with Payton doing the first part, me doing the second part, and Rosemary doing the background. We joined in at the chorus and shared a laugh at the end. By the end of the song we had pulled into the Airport's parking lot.

I sat in the seat, waiting to board the plane. Rosemary sat on my right, and Payton sat on my left. Getting nervous and impatient, I pulled out my drumsticks and once again began to drum. I looked back on the memory of the car ride and began to laugh. Rosemary and Payton looked at me, puzzled.

I smiled "It's nothing. Just thinking about the singing we did in the car. We are so going to scare everyone at Hogwarts" I said. Rosemary laughed and replied "Indeed" Payton grinned and looked around "No more muggle school for us. We're witches now and pretty strange ones" she added. We laughed and shared high fives.

As we were about to board the plane, I looked back. _It could be awhile before I return to America. _I thought. With that I rushed inside the plane to catch up with my two friends, leaving my regular life behind and entering a magical one.

**Well there's the first chapter. The next chapter could be slow. I'm not writing the second or third. My two friends are. It's a Fanfic we're writing together and we all have school so it could be awhile. Anyways, hope you enjoyed our crazy characters. Yes, they are based on us ;)**


	2. Plane ride and shopping

** Hey, Snowstar98 here, writing chapter 2. Which one of my friends was supposed to write, but she asked me to write it instead because she didn't have time to write it. My other friend has chapter 3 complete so that will be up soon. Anyways here we go!**

Being on a plane was not as fun as I imagined it. Payton was napping, and Ruby was drumming on the seat in front of her, annoying the passenger. Finally getting annoyed, I poked Payton, waking her up.

"Payton, Ruby won't stop drumming" I complain. Payton looks at her watch; it was 2:30 in the morning. She then glares at me. "Rosemary, we haven't even been in the sky for 10 minutes!" she growls, and turns away from me.

Sighing, I look over at Ruby. "I'm going to go on some adventure, want to come?" I asked her. Ruby looked up from her drumming with her drumsticks. "No thanks" she replied. I nod and head off to see what kind of mischief I could get into.

As I walked towards first class, the door swung open, and out came a panicked Johnny Depp. "The pilot just died!" he said. I grinned, let the adventure began. "Don't worry Johnny Depp. Rosemary is here to save the day!" I state running past him and into the flight control place.

I looked at the dead pilot and at the copilot, and then pushed the dead pilot to the floor. I grabbed hold of the wheel and looked over at my new partner. "What do I do?" I asked. The person turned to face me, and it was trenderman! Trenderman stared at me and then replied. "I'll tell you what you need to do! Gurl, those shoes do NOT go with that shirt" he replied, snapping his fingers in a Z while looking at my outfit.

"What?" I asked, confused, but he kept on rambling, ignoring me as he opened up a suitcase. "Now you see these red ones would go with it, or black, but not those UUUUUGLEEE brown ones" he said.

After showing me the shoes he continued to look at me, forgetting about the crashing plane. "Gurl, that necklace does not match that outfit, and where were you raised at, a barn? A soccer shirt is not the best casual wear" he added, as he continued sifting through his suitcase to fix my shoes as well. Man, was this guy strange.

Finally, he hands me some shows that he pulled out. "Here, try these on honey." I took the shoes and took off my own, then put the ones he handed me on. He smiled "Oh you look FABULOUS!" he said excitedly, looking me up and down to check out my new outfit. Just when I thought I passed his fashion test, he spotted my bracelet. "What is up with that bracelet?" he asked. I shrugged "My ex-boyfriend gave it me" I replied. "Oh you're ex-boyfriend gave it to you? Gurl, you're going to have to get rid of that" he said.

With that, he took my bracelet and threw it into the trash. I was about ready to kill him, I liked that bracelet. "THAT WAS A BIG FASHION NO-NO! Besides, it didn't match you're necklace, or your purse" he said.

Before I could reply, Ruby came barging in on Payton's back. "WEE OOOH WEEE OH, someone call the fashion police!" Ruby screamed loudly. Trenderman ignored my crazy friends and sighed "Now about that soccer shirt"

"Passengers, Johnny Depp is now dancing with Slenderman!" a voice said over the intercom, interrupting trenderman. I looked at him "I got to go see this! Later dude! Come along Ruby, Payton" I said happily as I left the room. I could hear him faintly say "Are those crocs?"

As the three of us headed towards the first class area, we saw Johnny Depp and Slenderman dancing with different color lights flashing. Never Gonna Give you up by Rick Astley. My eyes widened in horror as they finally stopped tangoing. Johnny Depp then pointed at the three of us and said loudly "You just got Rick Rolled!"

I woke up, terrified. Not of the dream, but Ruby's face was in mine and was smiling. This never ended well. Payton was awake as well and laughing. It was 4:13 in the afternoon. Wow, I slept a lot. I quickly pushed Ruby out of my face. "Ruby, what have you done?" I asked her, scared of the answer, yet excited. Payton shook her head and muttered "Look around"

I did as I was told and took a quick glance around the passengers in the area. All of them had handle bar mustaches and beards made from what looked like permanent black sharpie. I then turned back to Ruby and Payton, both of whom were trying to hide their laughs, but their red faces told me the truth. "You guys didn't" I asked slowly. Ruby nodded, laughing so hard she couldn't breathe and tears were welling in her eyes "We did" she gasped. I rolled my eyes and quickly tackled her. "How could you do that to these people? Next time wake me up so I can help you guys!" I said. Ruby squealed and started hitting me with an angry bird.

I laughed in glee as Payton decided to tackle the two of us. We playfully pounced on each other and rolled into a pile in the middle of the aisle on the plane. "Ahem" a voice said above us. My eyes looked up at the flight attendant. She did not look very pleased with us. "How old are you three?" she asked. "I'm eleven" I said nervously. I looked out of the corner of my eye and noticed Ruby pulling out her drumsticks and drumming. This wasn't good. The flight attendant noticed this as well and shifted her cold gaze to my ADHD friend. "Ma'am, you're going to have to put the drumsticks up. They could possibly annoy the other passengers" she said calmly, but I could tell she was fed up. Ruby stopped drumming and her eyes grew wide. "Uh, um, err" Ruby replied, trying to explain her situation.

I was about to jump to my friend's aid, but Payton beat me to it. "Ruby here is ADHD. She is allowed to have the drumsticks to drum. Her ADHD doctor even said it helps her!" Payton said quickly. The woman turned and looked at Payton. "If you're friend has ADHD, then why doesn't she take medicine to help it?" she asked, smirking evilly. "Ruby's parents are giving her the choice to take them or not. They want to see if she can handle it without the medication since she did well without knowing she had ADHD since a month ago" I defended her. The flight attendant wouldn't give up though. "Where is her medical form?" she asked.

Ruby finally unfroze from her position, and smiled. She headed over to her bag and took out the forms and handed them to the flight attendant. "Here" she said. The woman took them and looked through them. Finally she handed them back to Ruby and began to leave. As she reached the door she looked back. "You three need to grow up and act your age" she said. "What's my age again?" Payton called back, referring to a song. The three of us began to laugh again and high fived.

As the airplane finally landed many hours later, we got off of it laughing and enjoying ourselves. We looked around the airport and finally Ruby stopped drumming and spoke up, fear evident in her voice. "Guys, where do we go? We can't drive and we don't know how to get to our house" she whispers. I look at her "Calm down, we'll figure this out" I said. Payton nodded in agreement "Yeah, we've been through worse!" Payton added.

Ruby smiled and we began to look around for directions. The three of us, began to grow annoyed as we could not find anyone to help us. Suddenly a man came running up to us. He had messy black hair and green eyes and wore glasses. On his forehead was a scar that looked like a lightning bolt. "Are you three Rosemary, Payton, and Ruby?" he asked. I looked over at my two friends, concern shined on their faces. We had learned to never talk to strangers, but we had to make friends somehow. "Why do you need them?" I asked. The man looked over at me. "I am Harry Potter, an auror at the ministry of magic. I was sent to escort you three to your house" he explained. That about settled it, he was real. "Yep, we're Rosemary, Payton, and Ruby" I replied. Harry smiled "Good, follow me"

The walk wasn't long, but it was boring. Ruby resorted to drumming with drumsticks, Payton was pointing out random objects, and I was drifting into my mind. Harry remained silent as well as he led us to the house. "It's a butterfly!" Ruby suddenly yelled happily and put her drumsticks away and chased after a butterfly. I smiled and chased after her "Tag, you're it!" I said happily. Payton ran as well and caught up with us, laughing gleefully. I looked behind us to see Harry smiling. That surprised me; most people would get mad at us for this.

As we came to the house my eyes widened with amazement. It was huge on the outside and even larger on the inside. "Pinch me, I must be dreaming" Ruby whispered. Payton grinned and pinched her elbow. "Ouch!" Ruby yelped in surprise. She whirled around and faced Payton. "What was that for?" she asked, annoyed. "You said to pinch you" Payton replied.

Harry smiled at us. "Would you guys like to see your rooms?" he asked us. "Yes please" the three of us replied at the same time excited. He nodded and led us upstairs to the rooms. Mine was blue with the walls shining with glitter. It had a huge waterbed and a desk across from it. Not only that, but a small house on silts in the corner with a slide along with a TV and video game systems and video games as well. "Nice!" I said. I couldn't wait to use the bedroom, but I wanted to see my friends' bedrooms as well.

Payton's bedroom was amazing as well. Her walls had a night sky background with a full moon. Her bed was large like mine with grey as the main color, and silvery dots to bring it out some. Unlike mine however, hers wasn't a waterbed, but it had a ceiling and a remote that could make it rotate slowly along with being able to float. Not only that, but it looked almost like a cloud. In one corner, she had a green fuzzy couch with a TV and movies as well. She too had a place for her computer. Not to mention a huge bookshelf! "I think I found my new hang out area" Payton said happily.

Ruby's room was just pure awesome. It described her in every way. Her wall was a starry night with the outlines of cats and the forest. Ruby ran over to a section that had several stars, but three were shining brighter than the others. On the forest floor was a tabby cat and another cat that looked see through. Payton, Ruby, and I instantly recognized it as the scene in the second Warriors series that Leafpool had seen the three stars and asked why they were shining brighter than the others, only to be told it was an omen soon to come. "There will be three kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws" Ruby whispered, tracing the stars.

I smiled and walked over to her. "Lionblaze was one. He couldn't get hurt in battle." I said. Payton walked over as well. "Jayfeather was another one. He could walk in others memories and dreams" she said. Ruby smiled "Dovewing was the third. She had the ability to see, smell, and hear faraway" she said. After that, we continued to look around the room. Ruby had a place to drum and a TV and video games as well. Her bed was a circular fluffy white bed held by three strings. In one corner of the room was a small ledge with a latter. It had a window, but other than that it was bare. I looked over at Ruby, and I could tell by the gleam in her eyes, she was going to add things up there.

The next day Harry Potter came to our house around 10:00 in the morning. After breakfast we headed to this place called the Leaky Cauldron to do shopping. Upon entering, we were surrounded by a lot of people. "Are these the three students from America?" one asked. "What are those?" another asked curiously, trying to take Ruby's drumsticks. "What is America like" a third asked Payton. "Guys, back up some please. We need to get to Diagon Alley to go shopping" Harry said. Eventually, the people let us by and Ruby relaxed some. Harry eyed Ruby "You don't do well in crowds do you?" he asked. Ruby shrugged "Not really. I have ADHD and I can't keep still. Being in crowds sometimes means you can't move due to the tight space. Not only that, but I drum when I'm nervous, hence the drumsticks" she replied.

The four of us quickly headed to Gringotts to get our money. Man did we have a lot! Apparently, Payton's mother was a muggle-born witch who died and Payton inherited the money. Harry helped us get the right amount, plus a little extra, and then we were off to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get robes and to be fitted into them. We also get our school uniforms. The fitting took a while, so naturally we talked about the good times we had.

"So, Rosemary, what happened in your dream that day we were on the plane?" Ruby asked, curiously. "Yeah, I want to know that too!" Payton added eagerly. I sigh "Ok. I'll tell you" I said, and began to tale the story.

By the time I finished the story, everyone was laughing, even Harry Potter and Madam Malkin's. Plus, our robe fitting was done. We left the shop and headed to Flourish and Blott's to get our books. It wouldn't have taken long, except it was a bookstore, and the three of us were avid readers and wanted to read every book in there. Eventually, Harry had to literally drag the three of us out of there.

"Are you guys ready to get your wands?" Harry asked us as we came across another store. The three of us nodded and Ruby put her drumsticks away. We then entered Ollivander's. "Welcome" Ollivander called. He then spotted Harry. "Harry Potter, it's been a while" he said. Harry smiled "It has Ollivander the second." he replied Ollivander then looked over at us and smiled warmly. "Who are these young fellows with you Harry?" he asked. Harry looked at us and replied "This is Ruby, Payton, and Rosemary. They're the three from America" he replied. Ollivander nodded and grabbed Ruby's hand. "Come Ruby, let's find you a wand"

We watched as Ruby grabbed wand after wand to try and find the right match, to no avail. Finally, after her 100th wand, one worked. Ollivander smiled "Oak and phoenix feather, 10 inches. A nice wand and an amazing companion" he stated. Ruby paid him and Ollivander shifted his gaze to Payton "Come" he said. Payton followed.

Payton went through several wands as well, until finally one chose her. "Darkwood and Unicorn hair, 11 inches" Ollivander said, smiling. Payton held the wand firmly, and I waited until it was my turn, getting excited. I began to wander what mine would be.

Finally, it was my turn. I felt hated due to the fact that none of the wands liked me. Ollivander thought for a moment, then smiled "I'll be right back" he said and left into a room in the back. He returned a few moments later and handed me a wand. This one liked me and he smiled. "10 ½ inches, driftwood and dragon heartstring" he said. Payton and Ruby laughed hysterically at this. My face grew red. "Why is my wand made of driftwood?" I asked. Ollivander shrugged "I don't know, but it chose you" he replied. Harry looked at him "Ollivander, why do you even have driftwood in your wands?" he asked kindly. Ollivander looked at him "Due to budget cuts, I'm going broke" he said.

We left it at that, and the four of us left the shop with our new wands. Harry smiled at us. "Now, our last trip, to get your pets" he said, and led us to the shop. We entered and our eyes widened with amazement. There were so many cats, owls, and toads! We quickly split up to find our pets.

"Hello there, cutie, where did you come from?" I asked a female tabby cat in front of me. It purred and rubbed up against me and I giggled. "I like you. Come, you're going to be my cat" I said, and picked up the cat. As I walked around, searching for my friends, I began making cooing noises and talking sweetly to my new found friend. "I shall call you Itabby. Do you like that, Itabby? It's unique isn't it?" I asked.

"Uh, Rosemary?" a voice said, making me look away from Itabby. It was Ruby, and she held a cage with a male barn owl inside. "What are you doing?" she asked me. I smiled "I found a tabby cat. Her name is Itabby" I replied. Ruby nodded. "Check out this male barn owl I found. I love him." She replied. I nodded "What's his name?" I asked curiously. "His name is going to be Cliff" she stated. Just then Payton walked over with a black cat around her shoulders. "I see you guys found your pets. I'd like you to meet mine. His name is Siberia." Payton said. Ruby and I smiled and greeted the two, then told her our pets' names.

I plopped down on my waterbed and sighed with relief. It had been a long day, and tomorrow would be even longer. Tomorrow was the day we would go to Hogwarts and began our new school. Closing my eyes, I began to imagine what the kids at our old middle school were doing right now. They were probably doing homework and working on projects. Before I knew it I was asleep.

The train station was crowded so no one noticed when Ruby, Payton, and I arrived and stared at platform 9 ¾. "Uh, how do we get to the train?" Ruby asked, staring at the wall. "Maybe we run through it!" Payton suggested. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, run through it and see what happens. I'll laugh when you end up with a concussion!" I said. Payton looked at me. "Well, I'm going to try it!" she replied. With that, she took her cart, and ran at the wall. I waited to see her crash, but instead saw her run straight through it.

"I guess our problem is solved. Come on Ruby, let's go" I said, and watched as Ruby ran ahead of me, into the wall. I quickly followed, not caring who saw us. We were on our way to Hogwarts and my life was changing!


	3. new faces and accents

**Ha! It's mien turn! Lawl, 'Payton' here, so yea…. Chapter 3…. Sorry it's so long but hey, I like to get down everything. I like to describe. ADD moment I'm back! READ NOW MUGGLES!**

I gasped. I just went through a brick wall. I just went through a brick wall! "Oh my god that was so cool! I love magic!" I shout, thrusting my fist in to the air. The people nearest to me looked at me like I was nuts, which I probably was. Then, WHAM! Ruby smacked right in to me, buggy and everything. Her barn owl, Cliff, almost flew out of his cage and both our suitcases spilled, luckily no under garments fell out, which considering my luck, was awesome. "Payton!" She whined, trying to pick up as many of our things as possible. "We told you, you're supposed to move!" But even as she scolded me she had a smile on her face. She's always smiling! She's the type of person you just feel happy around, with her crazy always curly dark brown hair and warm brown eyes under her epic glasses.

We both turned around as a familiar voice shouted "Holy crap! This magic stuff is amazing!" Rosemary trotted over, followed close by her tabby cat which she named Itabby. (For our love of this amazing show) Anyways, so then I got to wondering, where was Siberia? "Siberia! Come here boy!" As I looked around for my cat, I noticed a tall boy, pale, with slicked back blonde hair, whoa. Then he noticed me staring at him. Crap. Blushing, I turned around, just to see him smirk out of the corner of my eye. Oh, he's that kind of guy. Never mind. I turned and followed Rose and Rubes toward the train and remembered Siberia, oh yea. "Hey guys, I'll catch up, okay?" I said. They nodded and I walked around the platform, platform nine and three quarters, how odd… "Siberia!" I called once more, nothing. "Are you looking for this?" A velvet voice spoke, and I knew it was him before I even turned around.

I was correct and for the first time I got a good look at his eyes. Holy crap, they're like, emerald green. Deep and glowing. I think I was in love… But back to my cat. He was holding Siberia up, waiting for my response. "Y-yea, thanks…" I blushed and took the black feline from him. "Ah, so you're the American student, pleased to make your acquaintance, miss…?" That was a question he just asked. Or so my brain told me. When I managed to break away from his eyes, (and it's a good 4 seconds before I do) I got up some ounce of courage left somehow in me and put out my hand, "Payton and you are?" He smiled and shook my hand. Electricity. "Scorpious." Nice name, it suited him, somehow…. We started walking towards the train, he smelled nice. Like Honeysuckle at night. "So, what house are you hoping to be in?" Conversation starter, I liked this guy. "Well," I had to think for a moment, and then smiled. "There's no well, I'm in love with Slytherin house!" He laughed a happy laugh. "No way, me too! My dad says I'm going to get in, but I'm so smart, I might get in Ravenclaw, the horror!" We both laughed and I said, "Yea, right! You're so dull; you'll probably end up in Hufflepuff!" Some older kid turned around to glare at us, he was maybe about 15. We tried to stifle out laughter as much as possible, and stepped up the stairs to the train. It was about 10:50 I heard someone say. 10 minutes until the train left. Cool.

"DOITSU!" Rosemary's voice carried through the train hallway. I turned around just in time for her to land in my now open arms. I rolled my eyes and played along, "Italia! Don't you ever leave mien sight again!" We laughed. I always found it ironic that she role played as Italy and I role played as Germany when she has blonde hair and blue eyes and I have short cropped brown hair and hermebolical eyes. (It means one is brown and one is blue, but I keep my hair in my face so no one will notice) Scorpious cleared his throat and I blushed for the third time today. "Haha, sorry. You two need an introduction, Rosemary this is Scorpious, Scorpious, this is one of my best friends, Rosemary." They shook hands and Rose said she couldn't find Ruby so she took off, leaving us alone again.

"So, urm..." Scorpious was awkwardly trying to ask me something, and I knew what. I sighed, "No we are not 'together' we are both strait. We just cosplay as gay guys." His mouth fell open. I couldn't help but laugh. "So why did she call you, 'do it you'?" I laughed again, brushing my hair in my face. "Doistu, it's the Japanese word for Germany." He nodded slowly. "And this is what? Anime?" I nodded and he seemed to understand somewhat so I branched off to another topic, music. By the time the train began, we rushed into a cabin with three people in it, asking if we could sit there but no one was listening, they were all waving goodbyes to their parents. Scorpious rushed to the window, leaving me alone.

Oh, well. That lasted for a few moments and then we were really off. Everyone pulled their heads back inside and Scorpious came to stand by me again, but when he saw the other people that were in here with us, he stiffened. I looked at him oddly, repeating the earlier question. They were all related, obviously. They just had that sort of, 'I've known this person since birth' look. One was taller and clearly older than the rest, he had short, spiked black hair, glasses that mudded his brown eyes, and a mischievous grin that said, 'Do NOT trust me!'. The other two were about my age, one boy and one girl. The girl had red hair and light brown eyes, her face was dotted in freckles, and she looked really… intelligent. The boy resembled the older one, sort of. He had the same face and a little longer hair, but no glasses and pretty greenish-blue eyes that sparkled with life.

The older boy spoke first. "YOU can sit here, he, on the other hand, cannot." I raised my eyebrows. Cliques already. Sarcastically I said, "Really? And to whom am I addressing, your MAJESTY the queen?" Scorpious blushed and mumbled something incoherent, which wasn't like him. "What did you say, Malfoy?" The girl's tone was as rude as the guy's. Scorpious sighed. "I said 'It's okay Payton, I didn't know who they were, let's just go.'" He blushed even more. "Ah, so your name is Payton, I'm James, James Potter." The older boy leaned up against the wall. Flirting. EW. The girl cleared her throat. "Oh," James pointed to the other boy and the girl. "This is my little bro Albus and my cousin Rose Weasly." I nodded to them and questioned. "So why can't Scorpious sit here?"

They all looked at each other. Rose sniffed. "We have a past… not so pretty either. Your boyfriend here, his dad was a death eater. Our parents hate each other." My heart thumped a little more than it was supposed to when that Rose girl said boyfriend. "Okay… First of all, he's not my boyfriend."... My voice got sad there, how perfect! "And second off all, just because your parents had a feud, that doesn't mean you have to go get sucked into their drama!" I rolled my eyes. Brits. "My dad says thank you, by the way." Scorpious finally spoke up. "He says that no matter what, I shouldn't be mean to you. That your dad saved his life, and many others, and that he was a real hero." I smiled at him and had a strong urge to hold his hand. "See we can all get along! So why don't we jus-"I was cut short by Rosemary tapping on the glass. "I found Ruby!" She said, Ruby was behind her, rolling her eyes. "So what's going on here, a conflict? Oh look, food!" She was right; the food cart was coming our way.

"Hey, look babe. You dropped your nametag!" James said, winking at Rosemary and pointing to a packet of sugar he just dropped on the floor. She and Ruby cracked up. "Oh my god you are stupid, that is so old, your dad probably picked up your mom with it!" Ruby said between laughs, which made me crack up,Scorpious and even Albus smiled a little too, I looked at James, whose face was beet red, and Rose (Weasly) who was just too stuck up to try to smile. I turned to her. "So, permission to sit here?" She rolled her eyes and started to walk off. "Fine, I don't care, we are leaving. James, Albus." The boy named Albus didn't walk off like the other two. In fact he seemed to be quite in a pickle. "Al!" James looked horrified. "You are not actually thinking of being friends with the Death Eater! Are you?!" Rose and James laughed, while Albus gasped and Scorpious looked down, apparently it was some sort of big insult…?

"James! That was so mean, and to think I used to look up to you." Albus turned from his family and smiled at us, holding out his hand out to Scorpious. "Names' Albus Potter, You're Scorpious Malfoy, correct? Sorry about my family." Scorpious shook his hand and smiled back at him. "Yes, pleased to finally make your acquaintance. This is my friend Payton," He gestured to me and I shook hands with Albus. "And her friends Rosemary and Ruby." He shook hands with Ruby and blushed when he shook hands with Rosemary. Her face got red too. "Albus Severus!" James repeated again, he sounded like a 14 year old wanna-be father. Albus turned around "What do you want jack %$?" James growled. "You know, I was joking before, but now I wouldn't be surprised if actually DID end up in Slytherin." He spat and Albus' eyes filled with tears, the he blinked them away. "The sad thing is, I don't care anymore."

"LIKE A HONEY BADGER!" Rosemary just couldn't contain herself, Ruby and I broke into peals of laughter while James and Rose marched out of the cabin to go find another one. Albus sighed and smiled weakly at us while we calmed down a bit. "What did you say about the honey badgers?" Scorpious asked. "They just don't care!"

So, the rest of the time we talked about the stuff we were obsessed with. Doctor Who, Honey Badgers, The Hunger Games, how bad Twilight was, Phantom of the Opera, Angry Birds, and Hetalia. Oh god, the Hetalia. "So the countries are cats now?" Albus just couldn't grasp the concept! (If you haven't seen it, look it up on YouTube or Netflix) "Yea, and people! It's so amazing!" Ruby rolled her eyes, she still didn't get it either, just Rosemary and I. "And Britain is some old fart with bushy eyebrows that can see magical creatures? That's a little stereo-typed, don't you think?" Rose and I laughed. "That's the point! Germany is some stuck up training freak, and I have a German uncle who's just the coolest! His name is Dominick."

We weren't sitting in the seats, on no, not us; we were in this box thing on the floor. Scorpious and I were sitting against the door to the hallway, and people gave us the strangest looks when they went by, but it was so worth it, we were side by side and every time one of us moved, the other felt it. It was electricity. Rosemary and Al were sitting opposite from us, below the window. Rubes was sprawled out on the seat, tapping her drumsticks and texting on her phone, I think she was texting Trevor, her boyfriend and the only person who knows we were wizards besides our family. We shared a few more laughs and then, the train stopped. Oh my god. This was it. Everyone felt it too. We all took a big breath and pushed our way out, grabbing our suitcases and getting our pets. Scorpious had a cat too, she was pure white and her name was Apiarian.

There was a HUGE man waiting for us. I mean, he was HUGE. At least seven feet tall, with a shaggy gray beard and grayish brown hair to match it. His clothes were those of a homeless person. He had a huge brown coat and boots. They were both covered in dirt. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" his voice was deep and his face wrinkled. I was afraid until I saw his eyes. Big and brown, warm and kind. I knew he was a friend. Once there was a big enough crowds and it seemed like no one else was coming, he yelled. "Firs' years to the boats!" Held up a big lantern, and started walking. Expecting us to follow him, I suppose…. We did. It was a little walk and then we came to this gleaming black lake, and about a hundred boats, all lit with lanterns like the giant's. Behind the boats was a magnificent castle. It had grey stones and tall towers, it literally radiated magic, reflecting off the glistening lake. It was so beautiful.

There were five to a boat so we were extremely lucky. Albus tried to help Rose into the boat, but she jumped in with "PASTA!" And he reluctantly followed. Ruby carefully got in and un-pocketed her drumsticks. And she tapped them. GOD! Scorpious got in before me and offered me a hand. I took it, blushing hard. Once we were all in and going, Ruby took her iPod out of her fun bag, plugged in her speaker and Rosemary and I squealed, and sang the Pokémon theme song. About halfway through, Scorpious started to sing in and I hugged him so hard! Then we both blushed and I let go. All the while, Albus looked at us like we were insane.

Finally, towards the end of the song too, one of the other boats got fed up and started yelling at us to 'knock that bloody singing off'. So Rosemary calmly got up, straitened her invisible bow tie, and yelled back. "YOU stop showing me your BALOODY face!" In a really bad British accent. Ruby, Scorpious, and I laughed. Al on the other hand, tried to pull her back down. That didn't really work… Rosemary spazzed out and fell backwards into the lake. I rolled my eyes and did my amazing German accent. "Mien gott Italia! I have to do everyzhing around here!" So I jumped in after her. (Mostly because she was drowning and I won first place in a swimming contest, but also because I really wanted to feel that lake!) "AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Blub blub blub." "Relax idoten, I am trying to save you!" "S-s-slendermaaaaaan! SAVE ME SOMEBODY!" I rolled my eyes, how she thought I was the slender I had no clue, but I finally managed to pull her back into the boat.

Everyone was screaming. Like, no joke. Except for Ruby, who was laughing, like she expected as much. "Are you guys ok?" she asked, I nodded but Rose was occupied. Albus hugged Rosemary and looked her into the eyes. "Are you ok? God that scared me so much!" She meekly nodded and he gave her his shirt. He took off his shirt and gave it to her. When she tried to protest he gave her a look that said 'don't you dare argue with me.' So, she took his shirt and leaned against his chest, shivering still. He wrapped his arms around her and her face lit up. "That was amazing." Scorpious said, looking at me wide-eyed. "Thanks! I was a swimming champ back in America!" "Was that your dream job? To be a swimmer?" I laughed, he didn't know why. "No! My dream job is to sing on Broadway."

He looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't blame him. I don't exactly look like an opera singer. With my witch robes, black lacey gloves, spiked boots, and rock-punk style hair. "Really? Then sing." He said, matter-of-factly. I looked around. "Here? Uhh…" I wanted to say no, but at the same time I wanted to impress him. I sighed. "Insolent boy, this slave of fashion. Basking in your glory. Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor. Sharing in MY triumph." He didn't look impressed. Ha! I did the high part next. "Angel! I hear you, speak! I listen! Stay by my side, guide me! Angel my soul was weak, forgive me! Enter at last, master!" His face! Oh gawd! I impressed him. I also impressed everyone else. Great. Blushing, I brushed my hair back in my face. Rosemary rolled her eyes "Payton, stop showing off!" I stuck my tongue out at her. Ruby laughed, and we realized what song was now playing on her iPod. We all took one glance at each other and burst into song. "Deception," "An outrage!" "Disgrace!" "For shame!" "He was asking for trouble the moment he came!" Like, 30 British people all shouted at the same time, "SHUT UP THE LOT OF YOU!"

The boats finally docked and we all clambered out, scurrying and racing to be at the front. I looked up at the grand castle. The school called Hogwarts, my new home. A warm feeling, a feeling I only ever felt with my friends, a feeling of acceptance, swooped into me. I smiled and raced my friends to the front of the line.

**YAYYYYY! That was it, Chapter 3. Bwahahahahaha and I have been deemed to write the part where we get our houses and stuff. I just write a lot and thought it too… long to be a chapter 3. It would've been like, 14 pages. So, yea wish me luck!**


End file.
